Jun-A266
suit.]] Jun-A266 is the sniper of Noble Team. He is hardly noble, though, as he camps all day with his longshot with a scarf wrapped around his shoulders and a jar of jarate by his side. Despite being Asian, he is one of the dumbest creatures ever concieved. Personality Traits * He just wont shut the fuck up. * He is really lazy, and that's why he got the job. * He has a really annoying accent. * He is a scaredy-cat, that's why he snipes from afar. * He actually played Modern warfare 2 a where he learned how to be a noob, and how to camp with a sniper rifle. * he loves killing noble six Before Reach Jun was raised on the streets where he used a peashooter to snipe kids that bullied him. Thats how he got so good at sniping. At the age of 7, his parents were tragically killed when they went in to a furnature shop and a bed fell on them. Jun has slept on the floor ever since. Soon later he got recruited by these guys that had weapons and he thought that was pretty cool but he ended up having emotional problems and became an emo. Jun took pride in his big emo fringe but one day he fought some covenant and they threw a sticky at it and it came off he broke down and went in to a deep emo state afterwards. Laterwards this guy turned up and recruited him for a team that did stuff, which was pretty cool, so he joined them and used his pea shooter that he had kitted out to look better to kill people, but unfortunatley he missed most shots. one day they had to go to reach so he went there. Reach Jun spent most of the time on Reach hiding in bushes and firing an unsilenced sniper rifle. When someone sees him, he cries and flees. Jun often finds treehouses, pushes children out of them, and drinks his own piss. And shoots people. During the final days of the planet Reach, Jun told Carter he would "protect" Halsey, therefore getting on her Pelican, and fleeing combat. Halsey attempted sex with Jun, but he wanted to play hide-and-go seek first. He hid in the bathroom while Halsey counted to ten. When she opened the door, Jun shot her in the face, threw her out of the Pelican, and flew all the way to Earth, where he now drinks piss, hides in bushes, and shoots squirrels. Trivia *His ghillie suit is not made out of leaves, it is made of weed *He is the only Noble Team guy to still be alive since he never actually goes near enough the Covies to get shot. *He's bald. *He almost never provides any kind of support, all he does is "supervise" from the Falcon. *He has the coolest tatoo ever, Lord Kanye West described it as "the best tatoo of ALL TIME" *He will kill you if you pwn the ETs, because he does not like other people doing "His good jobs, mate!" *he is really amazing epic so shut it *He is not amazingly epic so you shut it!!! ha ha. *He has Epicnessophobia of grunts and anything grunty *He also has Dronequeengo of getting sex-ambushed by the Drone queen (But dont we all s:D) Category:Spartans